1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laundry dryer, and particularly, to a laundry dryer having a fragrance storage and supply assembly capable of injecting (by, for example, spraying) liquid fragrance into a drum of the laundry dryer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Laundry dryers (referred to generally herein as dryers) are apparatuses constructed to accommodate washed and partially dehydrated laundry, such as for example clothing and towels, in a rotating drum while hot air is blown into the drum to evaporate moisture from the laundry for drying.
A laundry dryer typically includes a drum installed inside a dryer cabinet. The drum receives and accommodates laundry. The dryer also typically includes a driving motor for driving the drum, a fan for blowing air into the drum, and a heating member for heating air introduced into the drum. The heating member may use either electricity, which generates high temperature air by using an electric resistance, or a combustion process, which generates high temperature by burning gas.
Air coming out of the drum of the dryer contains moisture from the partially dehydrated laundry inside the drum. The air coming out of the drum is humid and of a high temperature. Dryers may be classified according to how they process this hot, humid air into condensation-type dryers and ventilation-type dryers. Condensation-type dryers are configured to provide heat-exchange between external cooler air, and the hot, humid air circulating within the dryer. In a condensation-type dryer, the hot, humid air is made to condense to remove moisture contained in the air. Ventilation type dryers are configured to discharge the hot, humid air flowing through the drum to an outside of the cabinet housing the drum.
In some cases, after laundry has been washed in a washer and introduced into the dryer for drying, a smell of used washing water, detergent, or a pre-existing smell in the laundry before washing, may remain in the laundry even after the moisture contained in the laundry is evaporated. This smell may be unpleasant or unwanted by a user. Accordingly, fragrance may be supplied into the drum to remove remaining smells in the laundry and allow user to feel clean and refreshed when wearing/using the laundry. However, some devices for supplying fragrance are complicated or a fragrance source requires constant refilling as it is consumed in cooperation with the operation of the dryer. In these cases, the user may be confronted with the problem that it is not easy to refill the liquid fragrance into the fragrance storage and supply device.